You Lose
by Jasmine2009
Summary: Hutch finds himself on the run with Dobey’s children after Dobey becomes the prime witness in a Mafia style murder. Complete.


*Title: "You Lose"

Author: Jasmine

Date: Sept, 2009

Universe: Starsky & Hutch

Rating: PG

Summary: Hutch finds himself on the run with Dobey's children after Dobey becomes the prime witness in a Mafia style murder. Complete. There are 23 chapters, but I'm posting in larger chunks.

Chapter 1

Starsky heard the whistling from the hallway. Hutch strolled into the office juggling file folders in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. The dark haired detective lowered his paper and asked, "What're you so chipper about?"

"I got a date with Samantha tonight, and she's cooking me dinner."

"Somehow the idea of eating boiled seaweed and parsnips doesn't constitute a dinner, no matter how pretty the cook is. Now, if you want to show her a good time, take her to Chico's Mexican Chili Dog Shack."

"The problem with Chico's Mexican Chili Dog Shack," Hutch argued, his good mood undaunted, "is the morning after."

Starsky almost had to agree, but his attention was drawn to a tall, well dressed, dark haired man who had entered the squad room.

"Hello boys, is your Captain in?"

"Sorry, Bill," Hutch answered from the filing cabinet, "he's gone home for the evening."

Bill Healey, the number one district attorney for Bay City, looked disappointed.

"Can I help you with anything?" Hutch asked.

"No. I was hoping to brief him on his testimony this Friday. But we still have time."

"Yeah," Hutch replied, fully aware of the predicament his captain was in.

Healey pondered something for a moment, and then shook his head back to reality, "Dobey and his wife are in a tough spot."

Starsky continued to read his paper and said, "They'll pull through it okay. I've never known Captain Dobey to let a bad guy win."

"You and I both know this is different. Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessing the wrong thing," Healey reflected.

Starsky looked over his paper at the worried attorney. Sympathizing, he had to agree.

"Well, I'll catch up to him tomorrow. Goodnight boys."

Healey's departure left a bad taste in his mouth and trying to recapture his good mood, Hutch asked, "What are _you_ gonna do tonight, buddy?"

"I haven't decided yet. I could call Cindy—"

"Oooh, now there's a beautiful girl."

"But she got paged away our last date… not sure if I want to take that chance again. Or, I could call Candy."

"I thought Candy wouldn't go out with you again. Didn't you stand her up?"

"It wasn't my fault. The last two dates I made with her happened to be bad timing! We got tied up on a case. Remember that robbery in progress we busted up? Then there was that prostitution sting that took all night. I can't seem to win when Candy's involved."

Fred Kunkle appeared at the window. He pressed his face against the class and squinted his eyes at the occupants in the room. The vision made Hutch chuckle. When Starsky looked up and saw him, he chuckled too and added, "Here comes the nutty professor."

Kunkle pushed through the door and promptly dropped the files in his hand. Between him, and the two detectives trying to pick everything up, he ended up with an arm full of disorganized and crumpled papers and only one pencil on his ear. Awkwardly grappling with the loose sheets, he managed to drop his glasses that had been perched precariously on his nose.

"Fred, can we help you?" Hutch asked handing over the man's spectacles.

"I'm looking for Captain Dobey."

"He went home already. Can we do something for you?"

"Darnit! I have to give him these reports. He wanted them today and I've been really busy working on his case with the district attorney and didn't have time to do them earlier. He's going to be even madder than usual."

Starsky liked Fred. He was scattered brained and a bit book-wormy, but he was a top notch lad technician and always did what he was asked to do and never complained. "How 'bout if we took them to him?"

Fred's eyes lit up, "You would do that?"

"Would that help you out?" Starsky asked.

"It sure would! I know he wanted his wife to look at them before Friday. It sure would help! You would really do that for me?"

Starsky wrapped his arm around the narrow shouldered man and looked down into his pale eyes, "Certainly. In fact, Hutch and I will personally deliver them tonight."

Hutch shook his head, "Ah, Starsk, I can't…, remember I have a date with Samantha tonight," he said while smiling sympathetically at the lab tech.

Fred noticeably slumped.

Starsky scoffed, "That's not til later. We can get this delivered and you'll be back in plenty of time to boil your seaweed."

Seeing Fred's hopeful expression, Hutch reluctantly agreed, "Okay, but if you still want me to drop you off at the garage, we have to make it fast."

Chapter 2

Starsky struggled with the window handle and lamented, "I'll sure be glad to get my car back. Riding around in this piece of junk has tarnished my image."

"Watch it, would ya? This piece of junk has made it all week long without breaking down and I'll thank you NOT to start in again." Tired of the same old complaining, Hutch changed the subject, "What is it that we're delivering to Dobey?"

"Well, near as I can tell, this is the logistics report on the position of the shooter."

Hutch shook his head in puzzlement, "Imagine… taking your wife out for your wedding anniversary, minding your own business, and in walks the biggest mafia boss this side of Chicago, and he proceeds to blow away the second biggest mafia boss right in front of you."

"Well, you know what they say… crooks are stupid."

"I guess," Hutch replied, thinking about the irony of the case.

But Starsky shared his partner's bewilderment. Trying to put himself into his Captain's shoes, he iterated, "This Friday, Dobey and Edith are going to walk into a grand jury and testify on what happened. Do you think Giovanni's gonna sit back and let that happen?"

Hutch looked at his partner and when their eyes met, they knew the answer. And that was the part they didn't like thinking about.

Chapter 3

Dobey's house was quintessential suburbia except for the black and white cruiser stationed out front. Starsky pulled behind it while Hutch drove by and parked a house away.

"Hi, Ernie," Starsky nodded to the officer as they made their way to the front door and knocked.

Edith greeted them and took them into the study where Starsky handed the file to Dobey.

"Thanks."

"Would you like some coffee? It won't take but a minute to put a pot on," she asked.

Before Hutch could say no, she had disappeared to the kitchen. So he turned to his captain and reported, "By the way, Bill Healey stopped by to see you. Something about your testimony on Friday."

Dobey nodded but didn't reply as he was flipping through pages. Starsky shot Hutch a concerned look and they both noted Dobey's haggard appearance. His usually neatly knotted tie was askew and his slacks were dragging on the floor. Even his white shirt was stained with perspiration marks and wrinkled. Starsky decided to throw caution to the wind, "Capt'n, why don't you accept the DA's offer and get out of town for the next few days? It wouldn't hurt anything, and— " Starsky stopped abruptly and looked past his boss to the little girl standing in the doorway wearing a bright yellow shirt. "Hey Rosie," he acknowledged her with a smile.

"Hi, Uncle David."

Hutch turned and also smiled down at the little girl with a matching bright yellow ribbon in her hair. "Hi, Rosie. Your mother's in the kitchen if you're looking for her," he offered softly, encouraging her to move along.

"Uncle Ken? Remember that piano I got for my birthday? Can you teach me how to play it?"

Dobey was concentrating on the contents of the file and didn't even register his daughter's existence in the room, much less what Starsky had been saying to him. Hutch glanced at his watch, calculating the time he had before he had to meet Samantha. He could spare a few minutes, "Sure, sweetheart. I have a few minutes before I have to leave." Her face lit up and she took his hand and pulled him up the steps.

Edith returned and set a tray of teacups on the table and turned on some lights, "Where's Hutch?"

"Rosie snagged him to give her private piano lessons."

"She loves that piano almost as much as Cal loves his guitar. I bet Hutch doesn't get out of here without teaching them both a song or two." Turning her attention to her husband, she asked, "Harold, what do you have there?"

"Just confirmation on the crime scene."

The sudden blast of gunfire erupted outside and shattered one of the front windows. Starsky drew his weapon and ducked, while Dobey threw down the folder and yanked open the desk drawer to pull out his handgun. "Get down!" he shouted to his wife and pushed her to the floor.

Starsky looked out the window, "Cut the lights!" he ordered.

Dobey hit the switch and it went dark inside. He took up a position against the other window and they watched several flashes of a muzzle as shots were being fired. It didn't look good for Ernie, who was slumped over his steering wheel.

Hutch reached the top of the steps in time to see the wooden front door splinter from a hail of bullets. He grabbed Rosie and carried her into Cal's room and slammed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Cal asked, confused by the noise and commotion. He reached for the door handle, but Hutch pulled him back and handed over Rosie. Hutch cracked the door and listened. Closing it quietly, he asked, "Cal? You ever snuck out of your house before?"

"No way, my dad would kill me!"

Hutch pulled the curtains back and looked out. It was dark with plenty of tree cover; that was good enough for what he had in mind. "Well," looking at Rosie, he toned, "somebody else might do just that if you don't. I'm going to drop to the ground. When I said okay, you drop Rosie—I'll catch her. Then you follow."

"But—"

"No buts! Just do it!" Hutch lowered himself out the window and dropped to the ground and rolled.

Downstairs, it had become quiet. Edith was holding onto her husband, and Starsky and Dobey were staring down the barrel of three semi automatic hand guns. Each goon who entered the room wore the same dark suit, the same short cropped hair, and carried enough lead on their belt to sink a flotilla. As if on cue, several of the men stepped aside to allow a smaller, yet similarly dressed, man through. His eyes were cold and his expression stolid. Sensing the dangerous scent of the dark haired detective, he warned, "Don't anyone try to be a hero and nobody will get hurt."

"What do you want?" Starsky asked.

"I want insurance, Detective Starsky. I need that to get my boss off." He ticked his head to the goons and two of them left the room presumably on a search of some kind.

"What are you talking about?" Dobey growled.

"I'm talking about your testimony on Friday, Captain Dobey. Not too many judges can argue with the testimony of a police captain, and his wife."

"You planning on killing us?" Edith whispered in disbelief.

"No. That would be foolish and non-productive. My boss wants off, not another murder rap against him. My plans involve helping you come to some consensus about what you saw on that fateful night. But I don't think you'll change any testimony just because we ask you nicely. I think you're going to need a little persuasion to do that, which is why we're here. We intend on borrowing your children until after the arraignment."

"What!" Dobey exclaimed.

The guns rose in tandem and prevented the large black man from approaching the more diminutive man, but the gesture was wasted because Edith had lost strength in her legs and her husband was settling her down on the sofa.

One of the hired muscle appeared in the doorway and, like a good soldier, reported, "Mr. Testidori?"

He turned and looked.

"We can't find them," came the report.

Testidori calmly retorted, "What do you mean you can't find them. We know they're here!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Testidori, but they aren't upstairs or downstairs. We've looked everywhere."

Testidori turned and faced the Captain and Mrs. Dobey. He stared long and hard at them and determined that they knew nothing. Then he turned his attention to the dark haired detective. When Giovanni hired him to handle this matter, he'd done his homework and he knew everything there was to know about David Starsky and Ken Hutchinson. "Where's your partner, Detective Starsky?" he calmly asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Testidori sized up his opponent. He even had his goons raise their guns in his direction, but soon realized that there was no way for anyone of them to have known that they were coming tonight, and no way for them to have come up with a plan so quickly. Staring him down, he eventually turned to his goons and repeated, "Search the place again! Pull up the carpeting if you have to! I want those children! And I want that cop… Hutchinson!"

All but two of the muscle left the room and Testidori explained, "As I've already said, Captain Dobey, come Friday when you and your wife testify before the grand jury, I'm expecting you to substantially alter your recollection of the events. If you do that, you'll see your children again. If you don't, then I shudder to think what might happen to them."

Dobey took a step but was stopped short. Only the soft crying of a distraught mother was audible in the room. Starsky quietly toned, "You're scum, Testidori."

He smiled at the remark, "Perhaps, but I'm rich scum."

"Mr. Testidori!" came the voice again, only not so rigid and stiff. " I'm telling you, they're gone!"

He whipped around and snarled, "How can they be gone?!"

"The house is empty. It looks as though they went out the window!"

"Well, follow them!"

Gun fire interrupted the conversation and Testidori jerked the drapes on the window and caught the rear lights of a car as it burned rubber peeling away from the curb. "After them!" he shouted, and all but two hired muscled raced from the room.

Dobey and Edith and Starsky waited anxiously for some news, but their nervousness turned to fear when one of the suits aimed his gun at Dobey and angrily offered, "Let's just blow them away right now and be done with it!"

Testidori put a hand out and lowered the gun, "Take it easy, Rory. We don't kill anybody we aren't paid to kill, except a cop named Hutchinson; he's a gratis, on the house so to speak. Rest assured, Rory, they won't get away. We'll have them picked up within the hour." Glowering at the rotund black man, he smugly added, "then it'll be up to you, Captain, and your testimony on Friday as to what happens to them."

Chapter 4

Hutch raced down the tree lined street at 60 mph. 'Where were the cops when you needed one?' flitted through his brain. He took a corner too fast and skidded sideways fifty feet before he could regain control and speed down the next darkened road. He soon realized just how close they were behind him when his back window exploded all over the car into a million glass particles. The sound was deafening and he had to turn the wheel hard to avoid a parked car. He glanced towards the passenger seat at the white knuckled young boy. Shouting, he asked, "You ever fire a gun before, Cal!"

The young boy was wide eyed and shook his head.

Undeterred, Hutch thrust over his Magnum and ordered, "Use two hands, hold it tight, and fire straight out the back window. NOW!"

Rosie ducked under Hutch's arm as her brother turned in the seat. Another blast took off his side mirror and Hutch yelled, "DO IT, CAL! SHOOT!"

Cal opened fire. The recoil alone smacked his hands against the roof of the car, but he held on and emptied the chamber into the pursuing car.

He hit his mark because the radiator spewed liquid and the hood popped up, sending the pursuing car careening into the darkness. Hutch glanced behind him, then gave Cal an approving nod, "Good job!"

But the revelry didn't last long. From out of nowhere, a car slammed into them, sending the LTD into a tail spin. Hutch's head smashed through the driver's side window and when the car came to a stop, they were staring down the headlights of an oncoming car barreling down on them. Reacting by instinct, he threw his car into reverse and floored it. Speeding backwards down the street, he was able to stay only yards ahead of the gaining automobile, but he was coming up to a cross roads and heading straight for an RV parked at the curb. At the last possible second, he slammed on his brakes and wrenched the steering wheel. He managed to avoid any collision, but the other car wasn't so lucky, and it slammed into the silver bullet, bursting into flames upon impact.

Hutch threw his car in gear and sped away from the flames, still looking over his shoulder for more cars. His vision wasn't too good and his head hurt like hell, but he kept the gas pedal floored and wheels straight. During one of his backward glances, he spied both kids on the floorboards. He reached down and pulled the little girl back up on his seat, "You okay, Rosie? Cal?"

She buried her head into Hutch's side and Cal nervously nodded, "I think so."

Hutch drove straight for the freeway and didn't stop looking back until he had merged with traffic. Still shaking, he glanced down at his newly acquired wards. Cal stared straight out the windshield, hardly blinking, and Rosie still had her head buried in his side. He reached down and placed his arm protectively around her tiny shoulder and patted her. He needed for her to believe they were okay, but how could he when he didn't for a minute believe it himself.

The numerous cars surrounding him on the notoriously crowded freeway gave him a feeling of comfortable. He concentrated on his situation and his plan. What plan? They had escaped by the grace of God, but now that they seemed to be out of imminent danger, what was he going to do? Where could he go? The massive headache was making it difficult to concentrate on any one idea. After a few miles, he realized something. He realized he had to think like the mafia. One thing he knew for certain, the mafia rarely failed at what they set out to do, which means normal, sensible and rationale thought wouldn't apply to his situation. He had to do the erratic, the unpredictable, and the randomly insane if they were going to survive. Damnit! Where was Starsky when he needed him?

"Uncle Ken?"

He brought himself out of his thoughts and replied, "Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Are my mommy and daddy okay?"

Hutch was taken aback by the question. He honestly had no idea; he wasn't even sure about his partner. He took a moment and looked at her brother, half expecting him to be looking for answers too. But Cal put his arm around his little sister and said, "Why you always asking so many questions? Just be quiet for a change." His words were as empty and scared as anything Hutch could have said.

Chapter 5

Every available cop in the city was on Dobey's street. An ambulance was standing by but Edith refused to leave. Eventually she agreed to take some medication to relax her nerves, but she was so convinced that they would call that she didn't want to leave her living room.

Detectives Babcock and Maloney walked solemnly into the room. Bill Healey, the prosecuting attorney, was standing next to Starsky. "What do we know," he asked.

Babcock answered, "We know that Hutchinson took the children out the window. We know that they were pursued down Grant Avenue and again on Oak Boulevard. After that, we lost them."

"What about the hired muscle?"

"Those that aren't dead are gone."

"What about the police radio. You think he'll call in on that?" Healey asked hopefully.

Babcock shook his head, "Doubtful. He probably figures Giovanni's bought somebody off."

Healey rubbed his forehead and asked, "What now?"

Babcock turned to face his colleague, "Well, Starsky, you know him best. Where would he go?"

"I can name every place he wouldn't go, but I can't begin to tell you where he would go."

Captain left his wife on the sofa and joined the conversation, "He'll call us as soon as he can, but he won't call here, too easy to tap these wires. He'll call the office."

Healey interrupted and said, "Captain Dobey, I'm going to pull rank and order you and your wife into protective custody."

"Listen Bill, my children are being pursued right now by the Mafia, along with one of my detectives! If you think you're going to squirrel us away while that's happening, you gotta 'nother thing coming! We'll stay at the precinct, but when they call, I'm gonna be there!"

Chapter 6

Hutch knew they had to ditch the car. The city was a wonderful place to hide, except if you happen to be riding around in a street-illegal car. The first cop to spot them and call it in would spell disaster for them. They'd been driving for some time and the gas needle was below E, now was as good a time as any to dump it. He took the next exit off the freeway and drove down 14th and Center Streets. The bright lights of the district didn't disguise the neighborhood. Hutch knew full well what part of town they were in and it just so happened to be one of the roughest. He pulled over next to a phone booth and gently shook Rosie. "C'mon," he whispered. "We're going to call your mommy and daddy."

She perked up and rubbed her eyes. Not recognizing anything, she let Hutch pick her up and carry her. "Uncle Ken, you're bleeding."

Hutch touched his head and felt the sticky coolness of the half dried, half wet blood covering the side of his face. "It's nothing. I've had worse cuts roughhousing with Uncle David," he smiled. Cal walked next to him and put on a good face of bravery, but his eyes betrayed him and Hutch laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded encouragingly. For the first time since they jumped from his bedroom window, the young boy managed a half meaningful smile in return. They made their way to the phone booth that was anchored flat up against a brick building. The noise from the passing cars made the street look and sound like rush hour on Pico. Shifting Rosie to his other arm, he fished into his pocket for some change and plopped it into the slot.

The phone on his desk rang and time seemed to freeze. Edith, Bill Healey, Babcock and Starsky popped up on their feet in anticipation. Captain Dobey waved everyone back as he punched the speaker button, "Dobey!"

/"Captain, it's Hutch. You okay?"/

"Yeah, we're fine—"

/"Starsky okay?"/

"—Yeah, he's fine too— How are my children!"

But Hutch didn't hear the question because he had already handed the receiver to Rosie, /"Daddy?"/

"Rosie," Dobey breathed a sigh of relief, "are you okay?"

/"I'm fine, but Uncle Ken's hurt."/

"Baby!" Edith said through emotional tears.

/"Mommy! What's wrong, mommy?"/

"Rosie, baby, where's Cal?"

/"He's standing right here."/ She handed the phone to her brother.

"Mom," Cal said. But before he could say anything more, he noticed Hutch's expression suddenly change. Hutch had been watching a black sedan pull slowly up to the curb about a block away, and it didn't feel right to him. When the door opened and he saw the muscle emerge, he grabbed Cal's arm and shouted, "Get down!"

Cal dropped the receiver and ducked just as the booth shattered into a pile of metal and glass debris.

"STAY DOWN!" Hutch ordered as he threw Rosie at her brother and raced into the boulevard, forcing a late model sports car to slam on its brakes to avoid hitting him. The bloodied cop flashed his badge and dragged the man out of his car. He jumped in and sped up on the curb to Cal and Rosie. Pushing open the door, he shouted, "GET IN!"

The door hadn't fully closed behind them before Hutch was flooring it and sending out clouds of smoke and dust into the air as the wide mag wheels hugged the asphalt and gained momentum. The receiver continued to dangle, leaving the party on the other end to stare at each other in utter disbelief.

Chapter 7

Dobey had spent the last fifteen minutes calming his wife down. With the help of more medication, she was resting peacefully on a sofa in another room. He lumbered slowly back into his office and closed the door quietly behind him. He looked completely worn out.

Babcock offered words of encouragement, "If it takes all night, we'll find that phone booth."

Maloney entered the room and said, "That may not be necessary. The guy whose car got commandeered by Hutch called in. He said, and I quote, 'some white dude covered in blood flashed a police badge and dragged me out of my car! He and two black kids took off in MY CAR!"

"Were they hurt?" Dobey asked.

"He didn't say. We sent a black and white over to check it out. The phone booth was completely destroyed."

"Where were they?" Starsky asked.

"Way over on 14th and Center Streets. We got Hutch's car and we're towing it in now." He turned to Starsky and repeated, "If you have any idea where he'd go, now's a good time to say."

Starsky glared at Maloney, "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell. The best chance they have at staying alive is doing just what they're doing."

Chapter 8

Hutch pulled over, he was bone tired and the adrenaline had long since worn off, allowing him to feel every inch of pain now present in his body. Rosie and Cal were asleep and he needed to come up with a plan. It was Tuesday and he had to make it until Friday. That wouldn't be such an impossible task, if it were just him, but he had two kids with him. How was he going to take care of two children and outrun the Mafia? "Good question, Hutchinson, now find an answer," he whispered to himself.

"Tina." The face popped into his head from out of nowhere. He said her name again, "Tina." She was a woman he'd arrested four years ago, but she wasn't the usual criminal; she was a high class call girl and sparks had flown between them from the first time he laid eyes on her, even while he was arresting her. Starsky had even felt their attraction towards each other. She had received a suspended sentence and then up and moved to Southern Bay City, not too far from here, to take a job with an escort service. He'd visited her once, but it was too risky, for the both of them, so they mutually called it off. Now, if he could only remember where she lived?

He wound his way around the city to the high rent district. Pockets of very wealthy residents dotted the landscape of southern Bay City and he remembered that she lived an opulent lifestyle in an equally opulent penthouse apartment. He pulled into an underground parking garage and was granted entrance by the attendant after he flashed his badge, being careful not to put himself too far out in the light. Once inside he parked and cut the engine. He'd found the building, now it was just a question of whether she was still living here.

"Cal, wake up, Cal," Hutch pushed gently on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" a groggy raspy voice replied.

"I think I found a place where we can hide. Let's go." He lifted Rosie over his shoulder and made their way to the elevator. He pressed the button on the panel and prayed the elevator wouldn't stop along the way. The Gods were with him because it didn't, at least not until they had reached the eleventh floor. He stood in front of her apartment door and knocked quietly several times. Eventually, he heard some noise and once again caught himself praying that she still lived here. He heard several locks unbolting, and a few chains sliding off, and the door swung open. There she stood, wearing a blue satin robe tied neatly at her waist, with her long auburn hair falling gracefully over her shoulders and her penetrating green eyes inviting him inside. She was as alluring and as beautiful as he had remembered, and the sparks were still there.

"Hi, Tina," he smiled awkwardly but genuinely glad to see her, "I hope we're not disturbing anything, but can we come in?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pushed Cal through first and he shuffled in behind, closing and bolting the door.

She stared at them, the battered detective with a tiny black girl draped over his shoulder and an older boy standing near him. She had reserved a spot in her heart for the cop, and, she held onto a well kept secret, she also had a soft spot for children. Gracing him with a warm seductive smile, she simply said, "You finally come to your senses?"

"I wish that were the case," he honestly replied. "We're in trouble and we need to lay low."

Being one who loves a mystery, she led them to a library right off the living room. "Stay here, I need to wrap things up." Five minutes later, she returned and almost laughed at Hutch's pleading expression.

She chuckled, "Would you like me to take her?"

He was most appreciative as she took the tiny girl off his shoulder. Fifteen minutes later, Cal and Rosie were asleep in a queen size bed in her guest room, and she was able to turn her attention to the blonde. "I don't want to know what happened, but I do want to get you cleaned up." The cut on the side of his head was long and deep and went from his left eye brow to above his ear. He was also bleeding from a hole in his leg where a bullet had passed through and exited out the back of his thigh. She handed him three aspirin and a glass of water and tossed a towel his way, "I'll see you when you get out."

The shower felt good; the bed even better. But her soft lips against his were indescribably satisfying. Here it was 3:30 in the morning and he was lying next to a beautiful woman in a million dollar apartment. On top of it all, he felt like he'd known this woman all of his life.

"That's what it's like when you've found your soul mate," she whispered into his ear.

"What?"

"Don't you feel it? It's like we've never been apart. It's been four years but I feel like it was just last week that we spent that wonderfully passionate night together."

He touched her face, agreeing with everything she'd said. She had a way of relaxing him like no other woman could do. He lost himself in another one of her kisses and for the next hour, nothing existed… no mafia, no children, no running, no pain, no nothing. Just the hot fiery love that they both had mastered over four years ago.

Chapter 9

Babcock seated himself across from Starsky at Hutch's desk while Healey leaned against the file cabinet. "I still think Dobey and his wife should go into protective custody," Healey argued. "It's the only way to fully protect them."

Starsky replied, "You read the report. Giovanni isn't interested in being charged with another murder; he wants completely off. He wants Capt'n and Edith to change their story so there isn't a case."

Healey sighed, frustrated at the turn of events. Babcock leaned forward and asked, "Starsky, where would Hutch go?"

"It's like I said, Babcock, I can tell you where he won't go, but the country's at his fingertips."

"Okay, where won't he go?"

"The obvious places: his apartment, my apartment, The Pits, his girlfriend's place, back to Dobey's, or any place on our beat. He knows that they'll be watching those spots."

Babcock pondered that a moment and then asked, "Where would you go?"

Starsky didn't hesitate, "I wouldn't know until I was there. The thing about the Mafia is that they have eyes everywhere. I wouldn't set out for one place…. I'd think just far enough ahead so no one could second guess me."

Healey interjected, "It's one thing to only have to hide yourself, and quite another to have to hide yourself plus two children."

Unbeknownst to them, Dobey was standing in the doorway and added, "And can he keep it up for four more days?"

Maloney leaned into the squad room and said, "They brought Hutch's car in and here's the preliminary report. The blood in the car belongs to Hutch. It appears that he cracked his head on the window when he was hit. The car that T-boned him is a match to the one that landed in the RV. It also looks like Hutch took a bullet in the leg. No other blood except that. We have an APB out on the car he commandeered, but so far no luck."

Bill Healey proposed, "Starsky, why don't you go out and try to look for him. If he knows you're out there, he'll surely find you."

Healey was a great trial lawyer but a lousy detective. The men looked at each other for no other reason than to decide which one of them could be kind with their answer. The rough around the edges Jersey cop was immediately eliminated based on his glare, so Babcock explained patiently, "Starsky is being watched more than any of the rest of us. He can't piss without it being reported back to Testidori. They would just love us to be dumb enough to try and draw Hutch out like that."

Healey was struck by something and asked, "Are you saying that we're all being tailed?"

Babcock nodded. "The next time you get in your car, check your rearview mirror. You'll see a dark colored sedan with two well dressed muscle pull in behind you."

Healey paled at the thought and Babcock added, "Don't worry, they aren't after you. They want those kids."

Chapter 10

Hutch woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He pulled on his clothes and followed the smell to the kitchen where Rosie ran to him and jumped in his arms and held him with all her strength. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Tina answered, "She's been wanting to wake you since early this morning. I managed to keep her at bay so you could sleep, but it's been a challenging task."

Cal had also jumped up to stand next to the tall man and Hutch put his arm around his shoulders and winked. "Go on back and finish eating… go on." He set Rosie back down on her stool but she wouldn't let go. He reached behind his neck and gently unlocked her arms and stared down into her large brown eyes, "Rosie, we're safe here. We'll call your mom and dad and let them know that everything's going to be all right." Tina watched him with the two children and marveled at his ways. He was as good with them as he was with her. He had a way of making everything seem okay.

Through breakfast, Hutch contemplated his fate. It was just a matter of time before someone spotted the car he'd hijacked. On top of that, if he never learned anything else from his partner, he learned to never stay in one place for too long: it was time to move on. He looked in his lap, which now happened to be Rosie's preferred place to be, and he glanced next to him, where Cal was settled in close, and then he looked at Tina. She was just smiling at him. "What?"

She shrugged, "Never took you for the family kind of guy."

"It helps that I missed the midnight feedings and diaper changes."

She added, "And you haven't had to tackle the teenage years."

He nodded in agreement, but he was weary and it showed. He'd taken another series of headache pills and his head and leg were wrapped in gauze, but he still ached. The doorbell rang and Hutch was immediately up and had his gun drawn.

"Relax," she said. "I took the liberty to have my personal shopper bring over some things."

Thirty minutes later, all three were wearing brand new clothes. Rosie had loved modeling the garments and Cal took the first pair of pants that fit him, not much for trying on stuff. From jackets to underwear, they wore brand new everything. Rosie crawled back into Hutch's lap but Tina decided to give him a break and carried her off to the bathroom for some girl time. Alone, Cal looked at Hutch and asked, "Why are they after us?"

Hutch soon learned that Cal and Rosie didn't know that their parents had witnessed a murder. He explained it to him and asked if he was up for the next four days. "Cal, I can't do this alone. I need your help. Rosie needs your help."

Cal put on a strong face. He was seeing a whole new side of this detective, a man he'd only ever thought about when he was trying to play his guitar. "Sure, Uncle Ken. I can do it."

Hutch rubbed his head and replied, "I know you can. Stick with me and we'll get us through this together."

Hutch held Tina in his arms while Cal took Rosie to the other room. She looked up at him and asked, "Why couldn't we have met before we were too deep in our careers?"

"I don't know. But if you ever decide to go straight…"

"And if you ever decide to give up chasing bad guys…"

They kissed passionately and Hutch had second thoughts about leaving. He felt safe here, and he had someone who could help him with the children. Even before the kiss had ended, he teased, "I think I'll stop chasing bad guys."

She laughed and hugged him. "Maybe I'll try to go straight."

Turning serious, he asked, "You remember what to do?"

"Yes. I promise I'll show up at the precinct and put their minds at ease. Although I'm not too sure how a captain of detectives is going to take to me taking care of his little girl, but don't give it another thought. You just worry about yourself and those kids. Don't let anything happen to you… then, when this is all over, come back and visit. The light's always on for you."

The elevator doors opened in the garage and Hutch cautiously peered into the dim light. He'd purposely waited until nightfall to leave for obvious reasons. Rosie took his hand and they walked slowly towards their hijacked sports car but movement caught Hutch's eye and he turned to see a dark sedan creeping slowly towards them. He grabbed Cal and flattened himself against the darkened wall, but it was too late. The long barrel of a rifle slid out of the passenger window. He ducked just in time to avoid having a slug drilled through his brains. "RUN!"

He lifted Rosie into his arms and ran out a side entrance and into the street above. As they raced down the sidewalk, Hutch ducked into an alley, relieved that Cal was right on his heels. He tossed Rosie into a dumpster and ordered, "Hide yourself! And be quiet!" Then he hoisted Cal up onto a fire escape and yelled, "Stay down and quiet. If I don't make it back, go back to Tina's!" Hutch sprinted towards the back of the alley and waited until he saw the car and they saw him. Then he proceeded to lead them away from the alley, but he was not prepared for the second dark sedan to come barreling down on him.

Chapter 11

"Excuse me, Captain Dobey," the officer interrupted, "there's a woman here to see you."

Once again, Dobey's office was full. To appease Healey, they had ordered Chinese food and the empty paper boxes with wire handles filled his desk. Starsky, Maloney and Babcock raised an eye at the unexpected announcement while Dobey put down his barely touched box of Lo Mein and wiped his mouth, "Who is it?"

The officer shrugged, but added, "She says she has information about Hutchinson."

Dobey barked, "Don't just stand there! Send her in!"

She walked through the door like a model walking down a runway. On her feet, she wore four inch black stiletto heels that lead to well toned and shapely calves. That was interrupted by a knee length white mink coat that wrapped around the slim body and ended at her neck. Her wavy auburn hair fell over the turned up collar and framed plump lips, clear skin and deep green eyes. Not a man could bring himself to address this rare specimen, except for one. Dobey was not as interested in the woman as much as the message and pointedly asked, "You said you have information on one of my detectives. What is it?"

She looked around at the men and stopped when she spotted David Starsky. She nodded before addressing the Captain. "That's right, I do. But before I start answering a bunch of questions, I'd like some assurance that I'll walk out of here as easily as I walked in."

Starsky answered, "I'll personally escort you."

She smiled and acknowledged the chair that Maloney had vacated and was offering. Removing her coat, she seemed to exchange it for the chair which she slid into effortlessly, being the pro that she was in working a room full of men. A black woman appeared in the doorway and Tina could tell by her pained expression that she must be the mother. Something pulled at her heartstrings and she stood and walked up to the distraught woman and took her hands in hers and said, "Your children are well. Hutch wanted to make sure you knew that."

Mrs. Dobey stared at this woman who didn't look like someone who could deliver such a message. She was too distraught to speak.

Tina guided her to the chair that she was going to occupy and let her sit down. She looked back and forth from the Captain of Detectives to his wife and began, "Let me explain: My name is Tina… Hutch and I know each other from awhile back. He asked me to come here tonight and tell you that your children are fine."

Dobey and his wife exchanged grateful smiles and he was so relieved that his sat down heavy in his chair.

"What about Hutch?" Starsky asked.

"He's okay. Took a nasty hit on the head, which probably needs stitches, and he took a bullet in his leg, but it went straight through. Other than that, and the kids, he's okay."

"What do you mean by that? 'and the kids'," Babcock asked.

She smiled at the memory of Hutch taking care of the kids and said, "He's a bachelor, not exactly accustomed to caring for children. And these kids won't let him out of their sight; especially the little girl, Rosie. But he's as good with them as I've ever seen a man be with children. I have to say, that if it weren't for the fact that Rosie is five, I might be jealous." She paused a moment and added, "Anyway, I think he came to me because he needed a break… he needed some sleep, and, like I said, he's pretty banged up."

Hutch had more than he'd ever bargained for when he took off with two children in tow, and everyone knew it.

Healey asked, "Do you know where he's going?"

She shook her head, "I don't think even he knows."

Mrs. Dobey smiled thankfully but still needed reassurance, "The children, you said they were okay?"

"Yes, Rosie prefers to be on Hutch's lap and Cal sits right next to him, but there's not so much as a scratch on either one of them. He does a better job at protecting them than he does himself."

"But he's okay?" she asked, just needing to hear it again, "isn't he?"

Tina placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and lied, "Yes, Hutch is okay. He's got some injuries, but nothing too serious." She looked around at the policemen who didn't seem to believe her. Not wanting to hang out at a police station any longer than necessary and having said what she'd come to say, she took her fur coat and said, "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll be going."

Healey stopped her exit, "Ma'am, if you don't mind my asking, how do you know Detective Hutchinson?"

"He arrested me."

Starsky smiled at her answer and his colleagues' reactions. Before she could leave, the phone rang and when Dobey finished talking, he waved her back in the room. "Miss Tina? That call just now… they found the sports car that Hutch took from that fellow. It's parked in an underground parking garage in South Bay City."

It was evident she was getting nervous as she didn't want the police to raid her very lucrative business. "So?"

Starsky took her arm protectively and said, "We're not interested in you, we just want to make sure Hutch and the children are okay. Will you take us to the car?"

Now looking worried for the safety of Hutch, she offered him a slight nod.

Chapter 12

Dobey and Starsky stood over the bodies. A coroner's team was examining the last one and it looked as though they all died from the same gun, a semi automatic Baretta. There were no other bodies around and no other signs of struggle. The coroner rolled one of the victims over and there on the bloodied sidewalk was Hutch's long barreled .357 Magnum. Little did they know that wasn't the worst news of the night.

"Captain Dobey?" a uniformed policeman called.

Dobey turned and waited for the cop to approach. He was followed by a craggy man wearing clothes several sizes too big, shoes filled with holes, days worth of facial growth, and hair sticking out from under a torn hat. He nervously fumbled with his fingers as they poked through holes in his gloves. "This man says he saw what happened."

"Yeah, that's right, I saw it all," the man's breath reeked of Jim Beam and he seemed a little too eager to tell his story.

Starsky stepped forward, "Okay, tell us what you saw."

"Sure. I was settlin' in for the night behind them boxes ov'r thar and this fella runs into the alley wif two kids. I notice 'em right away 'cause this fella, he was white, ya see, and the kids, they was black, ya see, and I wondered what a white fella was doing wif a couple of black kids, ya know?"

Starsky nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, he put one of them kids in tha' dumpster, right 'chere, and the other one he put up on the escape righ' thar. And he rans past me to the end of the alley. Then, from outta nowhere, comes this car and four big fellas grab this young fellar and they wanna know where the kids are, ya see? And I ain't never seen nothin' like it but they start beatin' this fellar but he ain't tellin' them nothin', ya see? So they keep beating him and I thought they'd killed him when one of thems pulls a gun like he was fixin' to shoot him! Ya know what I'm sayin'? But then I sees that black boy crawl off the fire escape and yells down the alley and gets thar attention."

The flow of blood drained from Dobey's face and Starsky felt the subtle change in his captain. He gave him a gentle squeeze on his arm while simultaneously pushing him back towards Healey. Speaking directly to the old man, Starsky toned, "What happened next?"

"Well, the damnest thang happen'd. This white fellar, the one they beat half t' death, moved faster than I 'ver seen anyone move before and shot all four men, wif thar own gun! Ya see what I'm sayin'? He killed them all, four shots and them was all laying on the ground dead, ya see?"

"Yeah, yeah, we see," Starsky said, "Were the children okay?"

"Oh, yeah, thay was fine, but that fella wasn't, he was in bad shape… thay really worked him ov'r."

"Which way did they go?"

"Don't know. I was behind them boxes and couldn't see too good."

Dobey needed more assurance and he asked again, "The children, they seemed to be okay when you saw them?"

"Yeah, yeah, like I said, they weren't hurt none… and that little girl, she grabbed on to that fella and wouldn't let go. I could tell he wanted the boy to take her, but she wouldn't let go of him. That's when I known he wasn't gonna hurt those two youngun's…"

The police escorted the homeless man back to a squad car and gave him some coffee for his trouble. Healey stood next to Dobey, and Babcock and Maloney compared notes. Tina walked up to Starsky and asked, "Is Hutch okay?"

"Not as okay as when he left your apartment."

"What about the children, Rosie and Cal?"

"They're fine. Did Hutch say anything to you about going anywhere?"

"No. He told me the fewer people who knew his where-abouts, the safer everyone would be." She worriedly looked at the curly haired man and lowered her voice, "Are they going to make it, Starsky?"

Dobey turned to look at her as did the others. Starsky felt the fate of his best friend and those children laid in his words. He plastered on a half hearted smile and nodded, "I'd bet my life on it."

Chapter 13

Hutch leaned heavily against the building.

"Are you okay?" Cal asked trying to unburden him of his little sister.

"Just tired." Hutch stalled catching his breath and wiping some blood off his lip. He did a quick assessment: kids were okay, he was not, and he no longer had his gun. With great reluctance, Rosie let go of Hutch and stood next to her brother. Even at her young age, she sensed what she should do.

Cal looked up at him again and asked, "Where are we going?"

That was the million dollar question. Where could they go? It was easier to decide where they couldn't go than where they could go. But in the back of his brain, he had an idea. It didn't seem practical four hours ago, but now that Testidori had men all over the city, it seemed like the only logical thing to do was to get the hell out of Dodge. "Cal? You ever hot-wired a car before?"

Cal looked astonished at the question and shook his head, "No way, my dad—"

Hutch finished his sentence, "—would kill you?"

Cal and Hutch shared a slight smile and Hutch said, "You stay here and watch Rosie. I'll be back."

Ten minutes later, Hutch pulled up to the curb and motioned to Cal. He and Rosie slid into the front seat of 1976 Chevy Truck and they drove slowly off. "Are you okay, Uncle Ken?" Rosie asked, concern and fear tainting her words.

Hutch lied, "Sure I am. I'm not that easy to take down."

"But your leg is bleeding again and your head and mouth are bleeding, and your eyes are black and red."

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine." He patted her on her leg and she snuggled up against him. Within minutes she had drifted off to sleep.

Cal knew better than to ask where he'd gotten the car, besides, he already knew. "Hutch?"

The bloodied blonde man looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"I thought they were going to kill you back there."

"I thought so too. You were very brave to do what you did, but also stupid."

Cal looked embarrassed, "I know."

"You know that I can't do this alone, Cal. I can't keep myself alive and you and Rosie out of Giovanni's hands by myself. But, you and me together, well, we can do it. We can make it, I know that."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. But you have to promise me something. And this is very important. You have to promise me that if something does happen to me, that you'll take care of Rosie and not let Testidori get his hands on her."

Cal looked down in his lap, like he couldn't make such a promise.

"Cal, Testidori won't let you live to tell about all this. So you have to promise me right now that you won't do anything like that again. If not for me, than for Rosie."

After a moment to think about it, he nodded in agreement, feeling like he'd aged five years in the last five hours.

"Good," Hutch replied, glad to have some weight lifted off his shoulders. "I have a plan to keep us out of sight for the next three days. You like to fish?"

Chapter 14

Hutch drove through the front entrance to Mandalay Heights Airfield. He knew that the mafia would be watching this place, just like they were watching the train stations, bus stations and car rental businesses. He pulled around to the backside of a hanger and parked. The night crew was finishing up and the morning crew was arriving. He spied a small Gulf Stream with a mechanic looking over the engine. An older man carrying a clip board and papers approached and they looked to be disagreeing on something. In disgust the overall clad mechanic shut the engine cover and walked away. Hutch saw this as their opportunity. He woke up the children and told them to be ready to leave. Then he found the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Not a pretty sight. And on top of that, he felt even worse today. As much as he could, he cleaned away the blood and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. It would have to do.

Before he could leave, the mechanic walked into the lavatory along with another man and they were complaining about schedules never being followed. Hutch ducked into a stall and waited while the mechanic changed out of his overalls and into a dark suit adorned with medals and patches with the insignia EPI, Inc. on the pocket, all the while complaining that the EPI executives had concluded their meeting early and were demanding to be picked up by nine.

Hutch made his way back to the children. He took each to the bathroom, and on their way back, he raided an unguarded refrigerator. They ate some sandwiches and drank water while Hutch explained to them that they were going on a plane, but they couldn't let anybody see them. The sun was barely making its assent on the horizon when the three crept across the tarmac and boarded. Hiding the kids wouldn't be a problem, but hiding himself was going to be a challenge. When the plane lifted off, Rosie and Cal were stowed away in an overhead compartment, and Hutch was squeezed into a closet that was meant for luggage, but actually housed personal items of the company's executives. His bruised ribs didn't allow him many comfortable positions, and he just hoped that he didn't bleed too much on their stuff.

Hutch waited for the pilot to exit the plane before he pulled Cal and Rosie from their hiding places. Looking outside, he realized that he was going to have to tackle this exit in broad daylight. He also realized that they'd landed at a much busier private airfield. Cal and Rosie still looked pretty descent in their new clothes from Tina, but he looked terrible. Thinking there was nothing he could do about it, he grabbed two small suitcases from the closet and said, "We're going to pretend that we belong on this plane and walk off here like we've done it a hundred times. Okay?"

They both nodded and Rosie took Hutch's hand forcing him to shuffle both suitcases to one side. Cal followed behind and they walked off the plane with all the confidence of paying customers.

Chapter 15

"Cal, I'm going to teach you to do something, but then you gotta forget you know how to do it, deal?" Hutch said after they'd successfully walked through the terminal and out the door to the parking lot.

"Okay."

Hutch searched the lot for the right car, a 1977 Ford stationwagon, and opened the door. Both kids slid in and he reached under the steering column and pulled. "See these wires?" Hutch explained. Once Cal nodded, he proceeded to show him which wires could be touched together to turn the engine over. It was so easy that Cal got it on his first attempt.

"Now, if I have to ask you to get us a car, that's what you do." Then thinking a step further, he asked, "You ever drive a car before?"

"No way, my da—"

"I know, I know… your dad would kill you." They shared a smile and Hutch couldn't help but add, "After this, I think your dad just might kill ME. Let's keep this our own little secret."

Hutch paid the lot attendant with the last bit of money he had and they drove away from the airport. On an open stretch of road, he let Cal drive. For the first fifteen minutes, Hutch was sure they were going to end up in a ditch. But after that, Cal did a pretty good job of staying in his lane. Hutch figured that the boy didn't have to be a good driver; he just had to be driver.

"You ever figure out where we're going?" Cal asked, concentrating on his driving skills.

Based on the signs, Hutch knew they had flown into an airport on the outskirts of San Francisco. That meant they were close to Redwood Range, a place he'd camped at before. "Yeah, and we're not too far from it. We're going up into the mountains to do some fishing and camping." Hutch thought that would be a good change until he looked down at Rosie and saw that she was crying. He nudged her chin and asked, "Hey… what's wrong?"

"I want my mommy," and she buried her head into his side. He picked her up and set her on his lap and she hugged his neck. "I'll tell you what," he softly explained, "the next town we come to, we'll stop and call. Would you like to do that?"

She sniffed and nodded her head and he patted her back, but the optimistic feeling he had felt when they landed was slowly peeling away and being replaced with the same cautious, paranoid feeling he'd felt since the moment he'd caught Rosie from Cal's window.

Chapter 16

Starsky pushed through the door and asked, "Heard anything?"

"Where have you been?" Dobey grunted.

"Calling in favors."

"Any luck?" Babcock asked.

Starsky shook his head. "Seems like Giovanni has the town in a tailspin. Nobody wants to cross him… at least not until Friday when they find out his fate."

Babcock said, "Hutchinson hasn't called. Near as we can tell, he just up and disappeared. We have people watching all the major road ways, portals, egresses… You'd think that a beat up white guy walking around with two black children would draw attention, but nobody has seen anything."

Healey observed, "That partner of yours is doing a damn good job evading us."

"I hate to disappoint you, but if can't evade us, he ain't going to be able to evade Testidori," Starsky pointed out.

"I see the incentive," Healey's dry humor prevailed.

Dobey remarked, "Aside from Starsky, Hutchinson's the best. If he don't want to be found, he ain't gonna be found."

Mrs. Dobey had walked into the room and they abruptly stopped talking. She had been crying and looked completely spent. "Any word?"

"No, Edith," Harold consoled. "But that's a good thing. No news is good news in this case."

"I just want to know my babies are okay."

"They're okay. They're with Hutchinson." He offered her a comforting smile. The phone rang and he picked it up, "Dobey."

He heard Hutch's voice, "Captain, hold on."

There was a very brief pause, then the Captain of Detectives heard, "Daddy?"

Dobey punched the speaker button so everyone could hear and said, "Rosie, are you okay?"

Mrs. Dobey clasped her hands together and moved next to her husband's desk. "Rosie?" she said.

"Mommy! I want to come home, Mommy!"

"I know baby, I know. I want you home too!"

Dobey asked, "And Cal? How's Cal doing?"

"He's fine too, Daddy. But Uncle Ken isn't. They really hurt him."

Inside the convenience store, Hutch looked around. The phone was on the back wall and he had a fairly decent view of the small parking lot out the pane glass windows that covered the entire front of the store. Hutch heard the squealing of wheels before he saw the sedan. "Damnit!" he yelled. "Cal! Get the car! Rosie!" Hutch grabbed the little girl, jerking the phone from her hand, and ducked into the back room, once again leaving the receiver to dangle.

Edith covered her mouth at the unexpected events. The room became silent as they leaned forward, desperately trying to listen to the commotion on the other end. They heard Testidori's voice, "I want that cop! Kill him, and I've got those kids! There's a bonus for the man who brings me his dead body!" They heard gunfire, and then silence as the phone went dead.

Chapter 17

In the back room of the convenience store, there wasn't much space, but there was a back window. Hutch put Rosie down behind some boxes and pried it open. Suddenly, the door burst open and he was facing two hired muscle. They took aim and opened fire. Hutch dove behind a palette of flattened boxes but not before he felt the searing hot pain of a bullet penetrating his back. But his hand also felt the cold rigid handle of a shovel. Feigning death, he lay there waiting for one of them to come around the side of the palette. He gripped the handle tighter and at precisely the right moment, he brought the shovel around and connected with the goon's head. He fell backwards into the other goon. Hutch jumped up, grabbed Rosie and shoved her out the window. He was in hot pursuit when he felt strong hands grab hold of his jacket. The easiest thing to do was to slip out of it and that's what he did. On the other side, he scooped Rosie up and ran to the front. 'Where the hell is Cal?' he screamed inside his head. Then he saw the headlights of the stationwagon and as Cal drove by, he and Rosie ran out into the street. He tossed Rosie through the open back window and he dove in after her. "Step on it!" he yelled, reeling in his legs.

Cal bounced off several cars, jumped a curb, caused two men to leap out of his way, and swerved down the wrong side of the road, but he kept moving and even managed to put some distance between them. Hutch pushed Rosie onto the floorboards and told her to stay there. Then he climbed into the front seat and looked behind him. Two cars were following. "Cal, we're changing places."

The boy did as he was instructed and without cutting much speed, he managed to switch places with Hutch. Once behind the wheel, Hutch downshifted to take a corner, then up shifted to gain maximum speed quickly.

Somehow, he managed to put enough distance between him and the hired muscle to actually lose them. He was numb and feeling weak, but he couldn't stop. As the pain in his back caught up to him, he pulled the car off the winding mountain road and onto a dirt one. Moving slowly to avoid kicking up dust, he drove another ten miles deeper into the beautiful redwood forest. Eventually, he would reach ocean, but he figured he still had several miles to go before that happened. He drove the car into brush and leaned back. He just needed a minute to catch his breath before they continued their running. Wiping his brow of sweat, he looked around, getting his bearings. "C'mon," he moaned. "Let's see what we can salvage from this heap, then cover it with brush."

Cal didn't move. When Hutch noticed, he furrowed his brow at the startled look on the boy's face. "What's wrong?"

Cal pointed to the seat, then to Hutch's back. Both were covered in blood. Even Cal's clothes had blood on them from where Hutch sat in the passenger seat. The blonde had been pumped on adrenaline but was now feeling the effects of the wound, and he knew it was bad. Not in the sense that he was in immediate danger of bleeding to death, but he had a bullet lodged under in his back and he had no medical help except for what two children could offer him. "Forget about that for now. Let's see what we've got in the trunk."

They were actually pretty lucky. They found several blankets and an emergency roadside kit complete with a flashlight and some basic first aid stuff. He took a moment to study the children. They were real troopers, but it was going to get a lot rougher. Wincing, he stooped down and looked at Rosie and up at Cal, "I have to give it to you straight. We're headed off into the mountains without a whole lot, and I have a bullet in my back. We'll be okay as long as we stick together. If we can hold out until Friday, we'll make it. But it'll be tough. Can I count on you to do what it takes?"

Rosie nodded her head, fear written everywhere; Cal also nodded, but his fear was better concealed. Hutch took Rosie's hand and they began their long yet slow hike into the woods, putting as much distance between them and car as they manage.

Chapter 18

Giovanni seethed. "What do you mean you lost them!"

Testidori glared at the hired muscle that Giovanni had bragged about. They weren't any better than the ones he could hire in New York. In fact, they were worse. And Testidori had no fear of Giovanni or his muscle. If there was one thing every hit man had set in place before he did a job, it was the plan to take care of over-zealous clients who got angry and tried to kill him. And Giovanni knew that if he tried to stiff him out of his money, or kill him, that hired killer #2 would appear, do the job, take the money, then kill him. "If you supplied me with men who had a brain, you might be bargaining with Captain Dobey right now. Instead, all I have is the detective's jacket. And that, my friend, will get you nothing."

Giovanni walked around his luxurious living room. When he made it to the wet bar, he took out a tumbler and poured a stiff drink, tilted it, then poured another. Half way to his lips, he froze, "You said we have the cop's jacket?"

Testidori nodded.

"Let me see it."

One of the goons handed over a black leather jacket boasting, "We got him in the back, sir. You can see the bullet hole and the blood."

Giovanni held it up and noted the hole. He checked the pockets and pulled out the officer's badge. Slowly a plan came to mind. He slugged back his drink and took the jacket to his desk and sat down. As the plan took shape, a smile formed on his lips.

Testidori studied him. He was pure evil, and Testidori found new respect for the Mafia boss. "What's on your mind?"

By now, Giovanni was now only putting the finishes touches on his idea. "Did you say they were headed into the Redwood Forest?"

The hired muscle nodded.

"And there's no way they can communicate with anyone there, can they?"

"Not really. This time of year, there aren't many campers or hikers, and we have what phones there are covered."

"Beautiful," Giovanni whispered. "Just beautiful."

Chapter

They hadn't hiked very far before Hutch couldn't go any further. He sat down heavy and out of breath. After a moment's rest, he taught Cal how to light a fire. "You hungry?" Hutch breathed.

"Yeah."

"Get that bag I've been carrying around with me."

Cal brought it over and Hutch said, "Open it up."

Cal did and his eyes were met with the most delicious sight. Inside were four large Italian style sandwiches.

Hutch smiled weakly and said, "Go on, eat."

Cal split one and offered half to Hutch. Unfortunately, eating wasn't on his agenda and he declined. But the two children eagerly scoffed off one sandwich. Rosie ate as much as she could of one and Cal ate his half and finished off hers. Since this ordeal began, this was the first time he didn't feel hungry.

Hutch had slithered out of his shirt and asked Rosie to open the small first aid kit. Inside, he found antiseptic and gauze. It wasn't enough, but it'd have to do. He instructed Cal to open the blankets and spread them on the ground next to the fire. He took off his shirt and laid down. Cal poured some of the antiseptic directly into the wound. It stung. "How's it look?"

Cal studied the small hole. "There isn't much blood, and it seems like the bullet is just under the bone."

"Do you think you can get it out?"

Cal shrunk back, "No way, man!"

"All right, don't worry about that right now. I'm okay." He didn't have the energy to convince Cal he could do it. Instead, he rested his head on his arms. His energy level had suddenly plummeted and he was tired. The sun was just beginning to set and with full bellies, both Rosie and Cal yarned. These hills got cold at night and Hutch worried. Once the sun went down, he was going to miss his jacket. He'd just have to make do with the blankets. Rosie snuggled up against him and Cal lay on the other side of her. He draped his shirt over his shoulder and pulled the blanket up over them. The temperature was already beginning to drop, but that was the least of his worries. This bullet in his back could cause major problems.

Chapter 19

"Huggy? Do you have anything for me?" Starsky asked.

"Sorry, my man. It's like I said, nobody's talking. Too afraid."

"What about Franky? Have you talked to him?"

Huggy looked at the dark haired detective. Fatigue and frustration was written all over his face. "How many different ways can I say it? Nobody's saying nothing. Nobody wants to get in the middle of a turf war between the Chicago Don and the West Coast Don. It's suicide."

Starsky stared into his beer glass and swirled the liquid around. He wasn't in the mood for a beer, and he wasn't in the mood to eat. He was only in the mood to hear some news, but there was nothing to hear.

"Hey," Huggy appeared hesitant, but then continued, "You heard from our blonde brother?"

"Everytime we hear something, it just turns out bad. Edith Dobey is sick with worry, and Capt'n ain't much better."

"Any word on Hutch's health?"

Starsky shook his head. "As long as he doesn't get himself killed, he should be okay."

"Very prophetic."

Starsky shrugged, downed the last of his beer, and walked out.

It was early evening when he arrived in Dobey's office. It wasn't spoken, but everyone was waiting for a call. Even Edith was waiting. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, and her husband didn't look much better. Healey had broached the subject of testimony earlier and he and Dobey ended up in a shouting match.

The room had been silent for some time. Babcock and Maloney had been out pounding the pavement, trying to glean any information on Giovanni, Testidori, or Hutchinson. Dobey had even pulled in more detectives to gather data, but there just wasn't anything out there.

Healey decided to try again, "Harold, I think we need to rehearse your testimony."

"I know what to say on a witness stand. I don't need to be coached, Bill!"

"Giovanni's lawyer is J.P. Zimmerman! He's the best defense lawyer in all of Bay City. In fact, I might go so far to say that he's the best trial lawyer this side of the Mississippi.

Dobey was noticeably relieved when someone knocked on his door, "Come in!"

"Sir," a young woman officer said while carrying a large white box in both hands, "this was delivered a few minutes ago. They said it was important that you get it right away."

Dobey took the sizeable box and set it on his desk. There were no marking on it, and no indicators as to what was inside. He lifted the cover and peered down. The object didn't immediately register in his brain, but it did to Starsky. He reached inside and lifted out a black leather jacket. It was Hutch's. Maloney reached into the box and pulled out a tan bifold case. It was Hutch's badge and ID.

Edith covered her mouth in shock.

Dobey robotically reached into the box and pulled out a neatly handwritten note and read it out loud: "Hutchinson is dead. If you want to see your children alive, change your testimony" Dobey sat down absently in his chair. The note fell to his desk.

Starsky snatched it up and read it again, not allowing himself to believe it. Healey lifted the dropped jacket and held it up. The blood stained hole was evident.

If it weren't for Babcock, Edith Dobey would have fallen to the floor after she fainted. Dobey went to her, but Starsky ignored the commotion. He didn't believe the note. He read it over and over again, but something was missing. He set the note down and took the jacket and studied it. He mulled the events over in his head trying to make sense of everything.

Dobey came back to his office after settling his wife in another room. Bill Healey was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, Harold. I truly am."

Dobey stared out the window into darkness. The sun and pollution had left a band of deep blues and purples in the sky, but he didn't see it. The parking lot was half empty with more people leaving, but he didn't pay it any never mind. He felt numb. His children were in the hands of one of the most ruthless mafia dons in the country. He didn't want to think about that; he wanted it to go away, dissolve into emptiness and history. The touch of his arm brought his attention around. Healey was guiding him to his chair to sit.

Starsky broke the silence, "I don't believe it."

"What's not to believe," Babcock said.

"This! And this!" he held up both the jacket and the note.

Dobey tried to focus on Starsky, but his attention wasn't there. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't believe Hutch is dead. And I don't believe he has Cal and Rosie."

"Why?"

That, he couldn't answer. Starsky shrugged and walked towards the door in deep thought.

Babcock pressed, "What is it?"

"It just doesn't make sense," Starsky explained. "If Hutch is dead, where's the body?" he walked back towards the window before continuing, "And there's not enough blood on his jacket to say that's how he died."

They were listening intently.

"And," he added with emphasis, "if he had Rosie and Cal, he wouldn't have sent a note. He would have called and put them on the phone."

Babcock and Maloney shared a glance at each other. It was obvious they thought Starsky was stretching it, and when he saw their expression, he pushed off the window and pointed, "I know you don't believe me, but I'm telling you this is bogus! I won't believe Hutch is dead until I see his body. And you, Captain," he turned and addressed his superior officer, "don't give up. Not yet at least."

Chapter 20

Hutch kept the fire burning throughout the night. There was no comfortable position and once he pulled free of Rosie, he sat up. The cold night air felt good against his damp skin, and surprisingly, the bullet in his back was more of a discomfort than an outright pain. But he knew enough to know that it wouldn't last, and it was just a matter of time before it became a major concern. He shuttered to think about then. He looked at Cal sleeping on his side, curled up against this sister for warmth, and hoped he had the strength to do what needed to be done.

Pushing those thoughts away, he concentrated on Testidori and Giovanni. What were they doing? He thought about Captain Dobey and Edith and pretty much figured what their state of mind was. Then he gave some thought to Starsky. He longed for the comfort that his partner provided. His food preferences, his sense of humor, even his constant berating of his car would be a pleasure right now. For a brief moment, he forgot he was alone and his spirits rose as he thought about his friend. Then, as he stared at the children, and the realization that he was alone and didn't have Starsky backing him up settled in again, his spirits fell. How was he going to get the children back to Bay City without Testidori knowing it? It seemed like he had men everywhere. No doubt every road leading out of this camp ground was being watched. And he was done with using public phones; every time he found one, disaster struck. There were just so many times a man can be lucky before he ain't lucky no more.

He tossed a few more logs on the fire and watched the flames blaze. As the light jumped around the tree limbs, a terrible thought struck him. What's to stop Testidori from claiming that he'd killed him? The mafia hit man had his jacket and I.D. It wouldn't take much to convince Dobey that Giovanni had his children and that Hutchinson was dead. Testidori would know that the cop didn't have any means to communicate with anyone in these woods. The hit man would watch the few phones that might be available out here and then, if they tried to call out, Testidori would nab them. He'd be dead and the children would be as good as dead in Giovanni's hands. All they had to do was keep him and the children at bay until after Dobey's testimony. He rubbed his palms over his face, frustrated with this knowledge. "Starsk", he whispered into the night air. "Give me some help, buddy…"

Hutch wasn't sure how long he slept, but the fire had gone out and Rosie was snuggled against him and Cal was curled into a small ball. The sun was coming up, and he had a fever. "Damn," he said as he wiped away the sweat on his brow. The pain in his back only allowed him to move slowly. "Cal? Cal? Wake up." He reached over and shook the boy gently.

"Huh…" came the weary reply.

"You're gonna have to do something for me."

"Sure, Uncle Ken, anything you want." He rolled over and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and clearing away the grogginess.

Rosie sat up too and asked, "Are we going home?"

"Not yet, sweetheart."

Cal looked at Hutch's flushed face and sweaty brow and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. This bullet's got to come out. Do you think you can do it?"

Cal blinked fear in his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know if I can…"

Hutch was moving slowly but he pulled the blankets together and took Rosie's hand and moaned, "Let's go. We can't stay in any one place too long."

"Where're we going?" Rosie asked.

"There's some fresh water up here. Cal, we'll take care of this bullet when we come to that stream."

The young boy reluctantly nodded his head and followed.

It took two hours before they saw the narrow brook. Hutch sat down heavily on a fallen tree and Cal and Rosie looked at him expectantly. He took a minute to catch his breath and then told the kids to gather wood. Once the fire had been started, Hutch pulled a small pen knife from his pocket and held it over the flame.

Much to Rosie's disappointment, he tore two pieces off her shirt and instructed her to get them wet in the creek. After she had walked away, he explained, "Cal, from what you said last night, that bullet is just under the bone. If you make an incision like an X over the wound, you should be able to pull it out with these." He held up a small pair of tweezers, which were much wider after he got through bending the tongs backwards. From the look on the boy's face, he wasn't going to be able to do it. "Listen Cal, I'm really counting on you to do this. I've got a fever and it's because of that bullet. We've got a little antiseptic left and it won't do me any good unless we can get that bullet out."

Cal blinked, but he was by no means ready to do what was being asked of him. And Hutch knew it. Rosie walked back with the wet rags, looking from her brother to him. He carefully set down the pen knife and the tweezers, and then pulled her into his lap and pulled Cal down next to him and put an arm around him. In his soft smooth voice, he encouraged, "We've made it this far, we're going to make it all the way. By tomorrow you'll be back with your mom and dad. I promise."

For the first time, Rosie's face lit up and she said, "Really? Will I really be with my mommy?"

"Yep."

"And we'll see dad?" Cal asked hopefully.

"Yep. And you know who I'll see?"

Rosie looked perplexed, "Your mom?"

Hutch laughed as much as his fever would allow, "You could call him that, I guess. Now, let's get this over with." He set Rosie down and took off his shirt. She laid out the blankets while he turned to Cal and asked, "You remember what I said? Make an X over the wound. Don't go slow, do it quickly. There'll be a lot of blood, but use this rag to wash it away. You'll have to use the tweezers to grab the bullet and pull it out. Once it's out, pour the rest of this bottle over it. Finally, pack the hole with this gauze and tie this around me. You got all that?"

"I think so."

"Good." Hutch folded the second rag into a small rectangle and slid it between his teeth. Then he laid down on his belly and grasped the ends of the blanket.

Cal handled the knife and looked at Hutch's back. The hole was dark with jagged pieces of skin surrounding the perimeter. He swallowed, then guided the tip of the knife towards the wound. Rosie watched with a detachment that only a child could.

Cal pressed the knife against his skin, then stopped. "I can't do this."

Hutch looked over his shoulder, then removed the rag from his mouth, "Yes you can. If you don't do it, I'm not going to make it out of these woods."

Cal closed his eyes and said a prayer. Somewhere along the line, he found strength and as if his hand weren't connected to his body, he cut an X in Hutch's back. He worked quickly but the blood kept pouring out. What he couldn't wipe away spilled down Hutch's side. Rosie handed him the tweezers and he probed until he felt the hard casing of steel. The bullet was wedged in tight and the tweezers kept slipping off. "Hutch! I can't get it. The tweezers aren't pulling it out!"

Rosie looked down at Hutch, "Cal? He's sleeping."

Cal looked at him frantically. Then he looked at Rosie. For a moment, he felt like he was dangling on a rope swing too high off the ground to let go. It was Rosie who whispered, "You gotta do it, Cal."

The young boy snapped out of his fright and with newfound confidence, he plunged the tweezers into the wound and latched on to the bullet. He just let the blood flow and he squeezed hard and pulled. The sound was unpleasant as the bullet squished through tissue and bone until it was staring back at him. The elation he felt was incredible and he shouted, "Hutch! I got it! I got it!" But Hutch didn't hear him. And when Cal remembered that, he kicked back into gear and finished what he'd started. He threw the tweezers down and picked up the bottle of antiseptic and poured it over the hole. Then he opened a gauze packet and pushed it into the wound. Lastly, he wiped away as much blood as he could before he took the strip of fabric and slid under his chest and tied it off. When he was done, he sat down clumsily and stared at an unconscious Hutch.

Cal instructed Rosie to get Hutch's shirt wet. When she brought it back, he cleaned off the blood and tried to cool the fever. Then the waiting game began.

By late morning, Hutch hadn't moved. Rosie brought over the bag of sandwiches, but Cal wasn't hungry. "We should save this for Hutch" he said. "He hasn't eaten."

But Rosie stared at the sandwich until Cal tore it in half and gave it to her. She nibbled on it until it was gone. By early afternoon, Hutch stirred and Cal kneeled down beside him. After Hutch focused on the boy, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost two. You've been out a long time."

"Are you okay?"

Cal nodded. Rosie came over and said, "Uncle Ken, he did real good. He got the bullet out and did just what you said to do."

Hutch smiled weakly, then pushed himself up, but nausea overtook him and he laid back down. As much as he could concentrate, he pondered their situation. He remembered what he'd been thinking about last night, the ruse that Giovanni might pull, and he felt sick all over again. When he crawled into that slimball's head, he was almost certain that Testidori would take credit for killing him and kidnapping the children. If that was the case, then Dobey must be contemplating what his testimony is going to be. And if that's happening, he has less than 24 hours to get Dobey's children back to him, else, Giovanni just may walk away from a murder charge, and his Captain wouldn't ever be the same.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked after studying the tired man.

"We've got to get back to Bay City before your father testifies."

"Why?"

Hutch looked into his worried eyes and decided he didn't need to burden this young boy with anything more. He lied, "I just want to make sure your folks are okay."

"Why don't we find a phone and call?"

"Because the few phones out here will be watched. Can you help me up?"

Cal pulled the large man up to a sitting position. After Hutch felt well enough to move again, he stood, but leaned heavily against a tree. Cal and Rosie patiently waited. Rosie picked up the bag and offered, "You wanna sandwich?"

Even if he wanted to, Hutch couldn't eat. He shook his head and tried to take a deep breath, but the sharp pain coursing down his back prevented that. He looked up at the sky and wanted to curse out loud at his situation. He was in a lot of pain. They were out in the middle of nowhere with few options. He was definitely a mess. But at least the kids were safe. Time to stop feeling sorry for himself, and come up with a plan to get back to Bay City. He couldn't go back to the stationwagon because that had most likely been found by now. There was a cabin due north from here and if they could make it there, they just might find another car.

To Hutch, it seemed like they'd been walking for days, but it had only been an hour. The kids seemed okay, but he was dragging. He just wanted to stop walking and lay down. He wanted to close his eyes and forget about Testidori, forget about Dobey and the grand jury, and he especially wanted to forget about the children. He didn't want to think like this, but he couldn't help it. He wanted them to be someone else's responsibility so he could sleep and get rid of the pain that permeated through his whole body. He rotely put one foot in front of the other, unaware of Rosie's hand in his or Cal's hand on his arm. He marched forward, praying he'd make it.

"Uncle Ken? Look!"

Hutch focused on a cabin up ahead. He dropped down to his knee and pulled the kids down. Clarity had replaced fatigue and he sensed that some bad guys were nearby. "Cal, can you sneak around those trees and see if you see any cars?"

"Sure."

Hutch pulled the boy down quickly and toned, "Listen Cal! You have to be careful! Don't let anyone see you. Go slow and keep down. You got that?"

Cal's wide eyes nodded up and down with his head. Hutch felt bad about being so forceful, but he had to impress the importance of staying out of sight. Rosie pushed into Hutch's lap and he didn't have the strength to move her. They sat together in the late afternoon shadows waiting for Cal to return.

"Here he comes," Rosie whispered.

Cal crawled up slowly and said, "There's a car over there. One man is in it."

Hutch leaned his head back. How was he going to get the guy away from the car in his condition? "Show me where it is."

The three crawled over to the car and crouched under a row of overgrown shrubs. Hutch studied the automobile. It was parked far enough away from the cabin to lead him to believe that whoever it was didn't want to be spotted by anyone in the cabin. That was good news. At some point, the goon would have to leave his car to take care of the call of nature. He'd make his move then. They settled in the brush and waited. The dense trees created a canopy that made it seem later than it was. Rosie fidgeted with some leaves and sticks she had found while Cal looked at him. Finally, Hutch asked, "Something bothering you?"

Cal hesitated briefly before saying, "You don't look so good. I'm afraid something's gonna happen to you and I won't be able to take care of Rosie."

Hutch weakly smiled. His young friend was better at judging a person's condition that he knew. He rubbed his hand over the boy's head and calmly answered, "Nothing's gonna happen to me, I promise. At least not until after I get you two back home with your mom and dad." But even Hutch knew he had to work fast to accomplish that. He was weak, and even though the bullet was out, he was still running a fever.

Rosie crawled into his lap again and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't leave us, Uncle Ken."

"I'm not going to leave you." He hugged her and rested his head against hers. He was so tired, and his body ached, and he just wanted to sleep. With nothing better to occupy his mind, he let himself slip off.

When he opened his eyes, the sun was setting. Rosie was sound asleep in his lap and Cal was lying next to him, asleep. The stress of the ordeal was taking a toll. He focused on the car and it was almost too dark to see, but he looked closer. Could it be true? Could the guy actually be asleep too?

Hutch rolled Rosie off his lap and woke up Cal. "I've got an idea. I think that guy's sleeping. If that's the case, we can get his gun." Rosie rubbed her eyes at the conversation and listened.

"How we gonna do that?"

"I can't move too well in my condition, but you can." And he laid out his plan. Five minutes later, the two were crawling towards the car. The goon inside was indeed asleep. Hutch nodded to Cal and Cal leaned into the window and picked up the gun lying on the seat and pulled himself silently back out. He handed it to Hutch. After checking the clip, Hutch made his way next to the driver's door and kneeled level with the window. The man was still sleeping soundly, at least until Hutch cocked the gun.

"Don't say a word and you'll live long enough to tell Giovanni that you screwed up," Hutch whispered.

The goon stared at the gun, then slowly lifted his eyes to the cop. "You won't get very far," he threatened.

"I wouldn't make that bet, pal. Look how far we've already gotten! Get out!"

Cal and Rosie watched from a distance while Hutch patted the man down for weapons and extracted two more guns from his body. "Get the keys out of the car!"

The goon reached inside and pulled them out.

"Open the trunk."

Slowly the hired muscle walked around the back of the car and unlocked the trunk. The lid popped up and Hutch inspected the interior. Not much to work with. "Give me your shoe laces."

The 200 pound guy stared at the request.

"Do it!" Hutch barked, feeling himself growing weaker from the fever.

The man bent over and removed his laces and held them up. "Kick off your shoes," Hutch ordered.

The man did as he was told. Evidently getting killed wasn't in his job description.

"Throw them into the woods."

The goon stalled for time, "You don't look so good, Detective. In fact, I'm not so sure you're gonna make it out of here."

"You let me worry about that. Throw them far or I'll drop you right where you stand."

Reluctantly, the goon tossed each show into the dense shrubbery. Hutch used the laces to tie the man's hands behind his back and anchor them on his belt.

"Now, climb in."

"What?"

"You heard me! Climb in!"

The muscle clumsily fell into the spacious trunk. Hutch called Cal over and told him to gag the goon with an oily rag he'd found stuffed in the corner. Hutch slid behind the wheel and the kids slid in next to him. Cal asked, "Why're we taking him with us?"

Hutch started the car and backed up to the gravel road, "Because if we don't, he'll be on the phone calling Testidori and Giovanni, and we'll never get into the courthouse. This way, they still think we're hiding in the woods somewhere."

Cal nodded his head in understanding.

Hutch drove the back roads for an hour before he found an exit out of the national park. He made his way to the main roads. He stopped at a convenience store and reached into his pocket and pulled out the goon's wallet. "Let's see how much food this guy can get us."

Rosie and Cal's expressions lit up. They were hungry. Cal took the list that hutch wrote out and went inside and brought back a bag full of items and five bottles of water. Hutch drank one almost completely down. That was a mistake. He exited the car and made it around the side of the building before he lost the little contents in his stomach. He was a mess. But he kept telling himself that he had to just hang on until tomorrow afternoon. He splashed his face with water and returned to the car.

"You want something to eat?" Rosie asked.

"I think I'll pass. We have to get back on the road if we're gonna make it."

Chapter 21

Even though this was only a preliminary hearing, the courtroom was full. Everybody was interested in this one. The testimony of a police captain against the biggest Mafia boss in the country was making national news. Only a handful of reporters were allowed inside. They mostly consisted of the larger networks and they were instructed to set up in the rear. Fearing a mistrial, the judge ordered the proceedings to be open. He didn't want any defense attorney filing a motion for dismissal based on a technicality. Everything was by the book.

Babcock and Maloney sat in the second row, behind Starsky, who sat behind Captain Dobey and Bill Healey. Dressed in neat attire, Healey organized his papers, doing what he did best and that was to think through the scenario before it actually happened. Edith Dobey was noticeably absent from the hearing. Her husband had insisted that she go to the hospital for some much needed rest before she had a nervous breakdown. And Captain Dobey sat slumped in his chair, staring at the floor. If the earlier conversation between him and District Attorney Bill Healey was any indication of his testimony, it was evident he didn't know what he was going to say. He was faced with an impossible decision, and no matter which way he turned, it was ugly. He was a cop, sworn to up hold the law; and he was a father, bounded by love to protect his family. He had failed them both. The courtroom was filled with fellow law enforcement colleagues, all rooting for him, but he didn't seem to notice anyone.

Huggy Bear pushed through the crowd and slid in beside Starsky and sat down. "I ain't never seen this many cops in one place. Who's watching the street?"

"Who cares," Maloney whispered, the sound of defeat evident in his tone.

Huggy nodded, "I hear that. Any word?"

Starsky shook his head. Maloney and Babcock leaned forward and whispered, "We spent the day searching every known hangout in the damn state. I hate to say it, but maybe Giovanni was telling the truth."

Starsky mumbled, "Hutch isn't dead."

The men became silent, knowing that arguing would accomplish nothing. Huggy finally said, "How can one white dude and two black children up and vanish into thin air?"

The rear door swung open and they turned to stare at Antonio Giovanni. He was dubbed the The Stud for rather obvious reasons. He was debonair, suave and dashing in his two thousand dollar custom made Italian suit. His jet black hair was salon enhanced with touches of gray covering his ears, and his skin radiated a deep California tan. A full length mink coat wrapped around the woman accompanying him and he waved at the reporters and shook hands with people as he and his lady walked down the center aisle. His entrance resembled that of a walk down a red carpet rather than a courtroom. His attorney was equally well-groomed and carried his papers in a black alligator skin briefcase.

Huggy commented, "He looks friendly, in a pit bull sort of way."

The judge entered and Dobey barely noticed. He stood because Healey nudged him; he sat because Healey nudged him.

The clap of the gavel on the hard surface didn't even bring him out of his melancholy. Giovanni smiled smugly at the captain, but when he locked eyes with Starsky, and received the cold glare that froze criminals in their tracks, he lost his smug expression and turned away.

The proceedings began and since the judge was following the letter of the law, he read every possible disclaimer and asked every possible preliminary question before he got around to calling the main witness up for his sworn testimony.

Harold C. Dobey lifted himself out of the chair and slowly walked around his table. As he approached the bench, he heard the distinct sound of a heavy wooden door being pushed open. He thought his legs would give out on him when his eyes landed on the three people.

Row by row, the people in the courtroom turned to see what had frozen Captain Dobey. Standing inside the door were Hutch, Cal and Rosie. Carrying Rosie in his arms, and with a firm grip on Cal's shoulder, Hutch led them slowly down the center aisle while scanning the people for anyone who looked suspicious. Rosie lifted her head off of Hutch's shoulder and spotted her father. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, and wiggled out of Hutch's arms and ran to her dad.

Hutch kept one eye on the children and the other on Giovanni. But he was acutely aware of his partner at his side, no doubt assessing his condition. Just his presence seemed to take the weight off his chest that had been building and becoming excruciatingly painful.

The Italian's face aged five years upon seeing them. His once tanned complexion was flushed and his facial muscles tensed, causing his expression to resemble a deep sea creature that had been blinded by a lantern. And the stress lines creasing his forehead added another five years to his age.

Hutch stood in the center aisle staring at him. His dark colored shirt was wet with perspiration, torn, and covered in blood, and his face was black and blue with bruises and flushed with fever. His right arm was in a makeshift sling. Staring directly at Giovanni, he softly said, "You lose."

"Where's mommy?" Rosie kept asking.

Dobey had his daughter in his arms and held his son in a hug. It was an unusual display of affection from the big man. He cleared his throat and gently explained, "She's waiting for you to come home." He motioned over a female officer and continued, "I want you to go with Officer Dalby—"

Rosie didn't want to be with anyone and she wrapped her arms around her daddy and cried, "I don't want to leave again."

"I have to testify, sweetheart, so please go with Office Dalby. She'll take care of you."

When Rosie was placed on the floor, she ran past the female officer straight towards Hutch. She hugged his leg and pleaded, "I want to stay with you!" Cal was also by his side and took a stance, "Yeah, we want to stay with you." Starsky watched his partner smile weakly at his two young wards.

Fearing some sort of defense move, the judge called the courtroom to order and addressed Captain Dobey. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Judge," Dobey began, overwhelmed with relief and happiness to care too much for formality, "I'm ready to testify."

As unorthodox as it was, the judge acknowledged the comment and looked at the filthy blonde man standing in his courtroom with a little girl hugging his leg and a boy holding his arm. "And who are you?"

Captain Dobey was going to answer, but Rosie blurted out, "This is Uncle Ken! He kept us safe from people trying to hurt us!"

Hutch smiled down at her.

Huggy pushed several people out of the way and allowed Hutch and the children to sit down. Rosie clung to his neck while Cal sat so close he was practically on his lap along with his sister. Starsky exchanged a worried smile with Huggy, then asked his partner, "You want me to take her?"

Chapter 22

The preliminary hearing finished quickly after Dobey gave an accurate account of what he'd witnessed. Hutch was hot with fever and weak. The courtroom cleared out slowly, with most people waiting around to hear more from the detective and the children, but the sheriff's office was efficient at shuttling them away. The reporters stayed the longest, each anxiously hoping for an exclusive with the officer by shouting questions at him, but Huggy ran interference and Healey lead them to a rear hallway, away from the crowds. Once there, Healey ordered one of the clerical staff to call an ambulance. Rosie was back in her father's arms and Cal had his arms wrapped around his dad too.

Hutch watched the reunion a second, but then turned to his partner. Whether it was the relief of knowing he'd done it, or the fever, he wasn't sure, but his legs lost their strength and Starsky and Huggy caught an arm each. "I think I need a doctor," he confessed. They steadied him, but suddenly Hutch tensed and tried to push his partner aside.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?"

Instead of answering, he reached for his partner's gun.

"Don't be foolish, Detective Hutchinson!" Testidori shouted down the wide hallway. "I'm only here to talk."

Hutch had spent the last four days trying to keep Rosie and Cal away from this man and he instinctively took a step in front of the children, defying anyone to get near them.

"Relax, Detective," Testidori said as he stopped five feet from the group of men, all appearing more than just a little jittery. He took a quick minute to survey his surroundings. Maloney and Babcock were frozen, hands positioned to reach for their weapon. Healey and Dobey glared, unsure of his intentions; the children stared, their eyes not bothering to hide their fear. And Detective Starsky and super snitch Huggy Bear stood protectively next to their friend. Speaking more to the other officers than to his intended target, he explained, "Don't anyone here be foolish and we'll all walk away from this. I'm sure you're fully aware that I have a man in position to make a mess of things if I don't walk out of here as easily as I walked in."

"What do you want?" Hutch said, with a cold edge to his tone.

Testidori smiled at the opportunity for dialogue, "First off, I'm not here to kill you or the children. There's no money in it anymore, so you can relax. But I am here to make you an offer."

Hutch cocked his head, "An offer?"

"Yeah, I have an offer for you."

"For me? What can you possible offer me?"

"You'd make a nice addition to my organization."

Hutch couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"If you decide to leave this side of the law, you have a place in my organization."

"You're kidding," Hutch replied.

"Not at all. You and I are a lot alike."

"I'm nothing like you, Testidori!"

"I disagree. Do you know how many men you left in your wake, dead?" He waited a moment before he answered, "Eight. You single handedly took out most of my men while keeping those children safe. The west coast mafia blanketed this city, and you managed to evade them as well as your fellow officers. You're a smart boy, Hutchinson, which is why I'm standing here right now. Tell me something… when did you figure out that we had bluffed your death?"

"Last night, when I crawled inside your slimy head."

"Like I said, you and I aren't so different." He smiled and reiterated, "Remember, if you ever decide to cross that line, you know where to find me." He turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard his name.

Hutch dug into his pocket and pulled out some keys, "Here's your car back. One of your men is stuffed in the trunk."

Testidori laughed. "You are amazing, Detective Hutchinson. A formidable foe." He looked absently down at the keys and commented, "If I could avoid prison time, I might just come to you, if for no other reason than the opportunity to work with you." He turned on his heels and disappeared.

They watched him disappear down the hallway until Hutch swayed and with Huggy and Starsky's help, made his way to a wooden bench. The rattle of swivel wheels got closer and two attendants asked, "Someone call an ambulance?"

Hutch welcomed the cushioned mattress and laid down on his belly. He had a brief memory of them asking him to roll onto his back, but he was too exhausted to move. They'd just have to work on him that way. He knew that Starsky was in the ambulance with him, but he kept his eyes closed. He heard his partner mumble something, but he was too groggy to do much more than lift an eyebrow.

Chapter 23

Starsky bounced out of the hospital elevator and was surprised to see the small crowd of people gathered in the hallway. He spotted Dobey and asked, "How's he doing?"

"Okay, I guess. We're just waiting for him to wake up."

Edith added, "They said he had a restless night so we didn't want to wake him. But trying to tell these two," she lovingly looked at her children, "to wait hasn't been easy."

"Mommy, he won't mind. I know he won't!"

"Excuse me," a doctor approached the group and asked, "I'm Dr. Reilly, Ken Hutchinson's doctor. After a restless night, I think we finally have his fever under control." Turning to the young black boy, he added, "And I understand we have a surgeon amongst us?"

Cal looked embarrassed but Rosie was quick to explain, "That's right! Cal took out the bullet! He did exactly what Uncle Ken told him to do and he did it!"

Cal chastised, "Ah, Rosie, be quiet about that, will ya?"

Rosie frowned, then brightened and asked, "Can we see him? Please? Can we go into his room?"

The doctor smiled at the little girl and nodded, "I think he can handle a short visit."

Before anyone could stop her, she ran across the hall and pushed on the door. "Rosie!" Dobey shouted, but he was too late.

By the time they entered his room, Rosie had already crawled up on the bed and was snuggled up against Hutch.

Edith apologized, "I'm sorry, Hutch, they just had to see you."

With his arms wrapped around the little girl, he smiled, "I'm glad they did."

Rosie sat up and said, "The doctor said Cal did a real good job taking out that bullet. And he did too. You probably don't remember 'cause you went to sleep. But he did exactly what you told him and you were right, Uncle Ken, there was blood everywhere! That's why—"

Hutch cut her off, "He did a fine job, Rosie. And so did you."

She nodded her head up and down repeatedly and then turned to her parents and added, "And, Daddy! You shoulda seen Cal drive the car! He did really good with that too! He only hit a few things—'

Hutch nervously laughed, "Rosie! You don't have to mention that!"

Rosie happily continued, "I know I don't have to, Uncle Ken, 'cause it's like braggin', but Cal drove real good! And Daddy!" she turned again excitedly to face her parents, "Cal even knows how to start a car without a key!"

"Rosie!" Hutch yelped. Starsky, Maloney, and Babcock couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Don't worry, Uncle Ken, Cal won't forget how to do it. You taught him real good. Daddy, did you know that Cal can touch wires together to make the car start—"

"Rosie! Please! Rosie," Hutch begged while catching a glimpse of his not too happy boss, "you're sort of digging my grave here."

Cal admonished her too, "Rosie, no need to go and tell Dad all these things."

Rosie opened her mouth again but Hutch clamped his hand over it and turned her head so he was looking into her deep brown eyes, "Rosie, do me a favor, will ya?"

She nodded as much as she could.

"Don't talk anymore," he whispered. "And I promise, when I get out of here, I'll come over and teach you how to play that piano of yours. Is that a deal?"

She nodded excitedly again and when Hutch released her mouth, she was so happy that she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a seductive woman's voice asked.

Standing in the doorway was Tina. She wore her knee length fur coat over a pair of blue jeans and high heeled boots. Her auburn hair cascading over her shoulders accentuated her long lashes and green eyes.

"Miss Tina!" Cal exclaimed and gave her a big hug. Rosie got up on her knees and almost jumped into her arms, "Miss Tina!"

Tina laughed at their enthusiasm and hugged each of them for a long minute.

Edith Dobey said, "I don't think I ever properly thanked you, Miss…"

Tina hesitated only briefly, then answered, "Calhoun. Tina Calhoun."

"Miss Calhoun, my husband and I are indebted to you for your kindness to our children, and to Hutch."

"The pleasure was all mine. I loved having them around and taking care of them."

The men enjoyed looking at her and Starsky asked, "What brings you to this part of town?"

"Your partner does," she smiled lovingly at the man in the bed. "I heard about Giovanni, and I heard you were in the hospital. I came by to tell you that you're going to recover at my place. And I won't take no for an answer."

Hutch smiled at her. He could definitely do that. In fact, he just might check himself out of the hospital that very day and begin his recovery right then and there. A few words were mumbled, and Rosie was lifted from the bed. He didn't pay much attention to what people were saying or doing. He didn't seem to notice that they were making their way towards the door and leaving under the protesting cries of a young five year old girl. It had become obvious that the room had suddenly become very crowded. But not to Hutch. To him, it had become full of life, security, and contentment.

~~Fini


End file.
